


Sensory

by flootiger



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finally confronts Haru about what is going on between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacophonyOfWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/gifts).



> So earlier today I posted what was my first Free! fanfic and then I did a thing. Which is this. 
> 
> For **CacophonyOfWords** for introducing me to this fandom and prompting me to start writing for it! Much love for ya, girlie! 
> 
> (also sorry for the summary)

“You can come in,” Haru said.

 

Rin grinned and shouldered his way past Haru, dumping his bag by the door and kicking off his shoes.

 

The way Rin was behaving was hardly out of character but Haru was alarmed at the hungry look in Haru’s eyes. Those dark eyes had barely left Haru for a moment during training and like so many recent practises, Haru found himself concentrated on Rin than on the water.

 

Poor Gou was out of her mind with worry over the next tournament but Haru’s entire existence had been consumed with thoughts of Rin, Rin touching him, Rin watching him, Rin walking him home in the rain. Rin standing on his doorstep, a dark look in his eyes that Haru couldn’t evade, nor did he want to.

 

“Would you like a drink?”

 

Rin waved Haru’s proffer away with his hand and walked towards him, long limbs covering the distance in three strides.

 

Haru’s eyes widened and he took a careful step back, retreating against the wall. He felt like a trapped rabbit, Rin’s gaze so intense he felt it could cut him.

 

Before he could say anything more Rin had shoved right into him, pushing him into the wood and crashing their lips together. Immediately, Rin’s hands began exploring Haru’s body, feeling their way over taught muscles and pressing hard into the soft skin.

 

Haru could feel himself coming alive. Rin’s touch was electric, it made his belly feel heavy and his throat tight. Wherever Rin’s hands roamed, Haru found himself pressing into every finger tip as they ventured under his shirt and brushed over a nipple, every nail biting into his pale skin, Rin’s entire body holding Haru’s against the wall. He was weak with sensory overload but he embraced it, wanting nothing more than to completely succumb to Rin’s frantic ministrations.

 

He groaned, unable to stop the illicit noise escaping his mouth. Startled by his own depravity he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

 

“Haru,” Rin’s voice was gravelly, so low it was almost a growl. “Open your eyes.”

 

The feeling of overwhelming embarrassment nearly overrode Haru’s desire to obey Rin’s command. But he surrendered and opened his eyes slowly.

 

Rin was grinning at him, his white teeth predatory in the moonlight.  

 

“Rin,” Haru whispered, entranced by the boy standing so close they were sharing air.

 

“ _Let go_ ,” Rin urged, leaning in closer as his hands groped at Haru, one against his chest pressing him even harder into the wall and one at his hip, holding Haru so tight he was afraid he’d bruise. Being around Rin was an exhilarating experience, terrifying even. Years could have passed and Haru would have never known the true meaning of passion but he would have been safe. By exposing himself so wholly, Haru was positioning himself in a place of extreme vulnerability he should never have allowed.

 

As he stared into Rin’s eyes Haru knew this was it. Rin nudged in closer, eager for Haru’s admission but Haru refused to give it. His own hands were wound tightly in Rin’s hoodie.

 

Slowly, he unclenched them, ever so slightly easing his grip on the fabric.

 

Rin’s reaction was immediate and savage. He slammed his whole body into Haru’s forcing the other boy to gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs in a rush. Rin would not let up but he was waiting for Haru’s final decision. Haru was afraid but he was more excited than he’d ever been in his life. His insides pumped with desire for his friend but he was struggling to accept the feelings Rin stirred.

 

Blue eyes stared into russet and behind the desire Haru saw desperate uncertainty. Rin needed this, needed Haru. Haru’s heart ached for the boy he would willingly swim round the world for.  

 

He held a great power over Rin, but so did Rin over him. Perhaps this was why he was so reluctant to give this final piece of himself to his friend.

 

Haru closed his eyes against the soul-seeing stare of Rin, frowning. Then opened them wide and tilted his head, submitting to Rin with that simplest of movements.

 

That was enough for Rin.

 

Their lips crashed together, blood pumping like a raging river through both their veins.

 

“Haru, Haru.... fuck, _Haru,”_ Rin moaned, his frenzied hands grabbing at every bit of Haru he could.

 

“Oh god,” the heady weakness that had consumed Haru earlier was back and his eyes closed against the onslaught. Rin was his ocean; something he loved more than anything but something he was relentlessly afraid of drowning in.

 

Rin pulled away a fraction of an inch, their lips almost touching still and Haru opened his eyes, finding Rin’s watchful gaze instantly.

 

“I want this so much,” Rin said in a low voice and kissed the side of Haru’s mouth.

 

Haru nodded. “I know.”

 

“And you? What do you want?” Rin asked. A soft hand reached up to touch Haru’s cheek, gentle and demanding at the same time.

 

Haru nodded. “Yes. I want this.”

 

He didn’t know how to tell Rin how much, how much he wanted this, how much he needed this. How much he loved Rin. He was terrified.

 

Rin grinned again. “I want to fuck you. I want to do everything to you. Haru... god, you don’t know what you do to me.”

 

A breath caught sharply in Haru’s throat. He knew this, of course, but hearing it out loud sent a hot wave of pleasure and fear thrumming through his body. Rin had never been subtle about his blatant attraction to Haru, especially since returning from Australia and befriending them all once again. What had started out as playful touches and remarks that _just_ tested the boundaries of friendship quickly morphed into contact of a more heated kind. An innocent – virtually accidental – kiss in the showers after practice soon became a hot make-out session against the lockers. But it had never been truly innocent, not for either one of them. A typhoon raged in them both, stirring up a desire so desperate they had both known it would come to this.

 

“Do it,” Haru found himself saying bravely. “I... I want it.”

 

“You want me to?” Rin asked. His long fingers brushed Haru’s bangs aside, smoothing over his forehead in a comforting manner that had Haru’s heart fluttering in his throat.

 

Tenderness was a rarity with Rin. Rin was all guns blazing, when Rin was angry the whole world knew, when Rin was in a competition, he gave it everything he had and then some, when Rin wanted something he made sure it was his and that everyone knew it. Haru was Rin’s, completely.

 

“I want you,” Haru whispered. Carefully, he reached between them and pressed his palm flat against Rin’s crotch.

 

Rin growled, pushing his body flush against Haru’s, trapping his hand between them.

 

“Uhh,” Rin panted. “I swear, if you stop now—”

 

“I won’t,” Haru said quickly.

 

“Good,” Rin said. “I’ve been waiting long enough.”

 

Without giving Haru time to reply, Rin kissed him. Haru moaned, allowing Rin complete dominance, opening his mouth and pushing his hips into Rin’s.

 

His hand was still wedged between their two bodies and he was suddenly painfully aware of how dressed they both were. Rin seemed to have noticed, too, for he made another low noise in his throat and pulled back, his eyes trailing rapidly up and down Haru’s body as through trying to banish the garments with his mind.

 

Haru had never felt so exposed and so... alive. There was something about Rin’s desire for him that battled successfully against every one of Haru’s insecurities. His whole body felt hot, burning with something only Rin could awaken.

 

Without warning, Rin snatched Haru’s hand, tugging him to his bedroom and throwing him on the bed. Haru’s heart hammered as Rin yanked his own hoodie of over his head, not even bothering with the zip before shucking his trousers and boxers in one and climbing over Haru. Their lips met once again, more frantic than before, a sense of urgency building and building between them.

 

Haru knew Rin was afraid that he would panic and change his mind, rejecting Rin. He wanted to make sure Rin knew how much Haru wanted him, that this was, and never had been, one sided.

 

He arched his back, hands tugging Rin down to press their bodies flush. Rin’s hands scrambled over Haru, attempting to relieve him of his own clothes but Haru made a sound, pushing up against Rin’s kiss and sitting up. Before Rin could protest Haru had flipped them over, straddling Rin’s hips and feeling just how much Rin wanted Haru.

 

“God,” Haru gasped, his head tilting back as his hands pushed into Rin’s chest. He ground down, eliciting a desperate moan from two sets of lips. Rin bucked up, hands reaching for Haru but Haru pushed them down before removing his own t-shirt, his eyes never leaving Rin’s.

 

Rin bit his lip, his brow furrowed with almost pained longing.

 

“You are too perfect for me,” Rin said. He watched as Haru stood, sliding his trousers and boxers down slim legs.

 

Haru’s eyes snapped to Rin’s and he held his gaze for several long moments.

 

“Don’t say that,” he said. “I’m not.”

 

“I mean it,” Rin said, sitting up on his elbows as his eyes praised Haru. Haru knew he looked good, he and Rin had both relentlessly trained their bodies to physical perfection. Unbridled, his own eyes went to Rin’s arms, biceps tensed as he supported his own weight on them, his abs crunched slightly and down to his hips, forming that delicate ‘v’ that Haru had found himself longing to run his fingers over too many times to count.

 

Then his eyes travelled even lower and his stomach jumped. He had never wanted anything... anyone so much. Girls he had been with, and a couple of fumbling experiences with boys during out of town competitions were the few encounters that made up Haru’s sexual repertoire. Rin conjured a deep yearning within Haru that sparked an almost agonizing lust.

 

“You can touch it, you know.” Rin’s words brought Haru back and he stared at his friend.

 

He nodded. “I want to.”

 

Rin held out a hand. “C’mere.”

 

Now naked, Haru moved to the bed and as soon as he reached the edge Rin grabbed him, tugging him down and pulling him over his body. They rolled until Rin was on top, their cocks rubbing against one another. Haru gasped, arching his back in a desperate attempt to get even closer to Rin, to feel every bit of him.

 

“You look so good... so, so good,” Rin was saying as he kissed Haru with a fiery heat. They were moving fast, Rin’s hands all over Haru’s body and Haru touching every bit of Rin he could reach, they smoothed over his back, down to his ass, up again to grab his biceps. Rin was rampant, exchanging hot kiss after hot kiss with Haru, licking his lips, kissing round to his ear and down his jaw line.

 

This made Haru crazy, the softness of Rin’s lips a confusing mix of sensation with Rin’s rough touches.

 

“Spread your legs,” Rin said, pulling back to look down at Haru. Haru obeyed, but not quick enough for Rin who had wedged a knee between Haru’s legs and was nudging them open none too gently.

 

The reckless force of Rin’s actions stirred such a deep excitement in Haru he was very nearly utterly overwhelmed. But he kept his head above the water, greeting Rin’s every touch and every kiss with equal passion.

 

As Haru felt his legs being spread by Rin he also felt Rin shift, leaning over him lopsidedly as one hand carded through his hair while the other was snaking down his side, caressing and pinching Haru’s skin as it went.

 

Haru’s heart thudded and his belly swirled, sick with nerves.

 

“This will feel weird,” Rin said.

 

Haru held his breath and held on tight to Rin as Rin hitched one of Haru’s legs up, exposing him fully. The room was chilly and Rin’s hair, still damp from the rain, trailed over Haru’s skin, but he felt none of it, even as goosebumps erupted all over his body.

 

“You’re okay,” Rin soothed. “Look at me.”

 

“I am.”

 

Haru’s gaze never left Rin’s as a finger circled his hole and then pressed inside him. When Rin had spread lube over his finger Haru had no idea but he was grateful.

 

The feeling was bizarre.

 

“Is this okay?” Rin asked as he kissed the corner of Haru’s open mouth. “Baby? Is this good?”

 

“... I don’t know.”

 

Rin pulled back but his finger remained inside Haru, pushing in deeper and curling.

 

“ _Fuck!”_ Haru tensed, squeezing down on Rin’s finger and throwing his head back. He screwed up his face as Rin touched something explosively pleasurable inside him. “Oh my god,” he groaned. It was incredible, it felt...” _So good_.”

 

“Fuck,” Rin repeated Haru’s curse. “Is it? You feel amazing.”

 

Haru nodded his head frantically and bowed his back up against Rin, their bellies touching and Rin’s cock pressing hard into his side.

 

“Put another one in,” Haru said, opening his eyes to meet Rin’s rapt stare.

 

Rin nodded. “Okay.”

 

Two fingers quickly became three. The air around them was on fire now, all chill forgotten as they writhed together, kissing, wet tongues meeting, Rin’s lips all over Haru’s body and Haru’s hands urging Rin closer and closer.

 

It was so good he couldn’t breathe, Rin taking over his whole being. When Rin removed his fingers Haru exhaled, his breath shaky.

 

“Please,” he said. He didn’t know what he was asking for, he just knew he wanted more. He wanted to give Rin more.

 

“Haru,” Rin said, his voice husky. “I’m going to fuck you now. I love you.”

 

Haru’s eyes flew open in shock but Rin wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was positioning himself at Haru’s entrance, Haru could feel his cock bumping against where his fingers had left moments before.

 

Rin had said... “Rin--”

 

Rin lifted his head to look down at Haru, smiling, then with a grunt he pushed all the way in.

 

Pain ripped through Haru’s body, eclipsing his shock at Rin’s earlier words. It was excruciating, it was too much.

 

He cried out, “Rin!”

 

“Shhh.” Rin didn’t pull out. He was hovering over Haru on shaking limbs, stooping to peck little kisses all over Haru’s face. Rin’s gentle kisses soothed Haru and he grabbed Rin’s head with both his hands, bringing Rin down so he could bury his face in his neck. He inhaled, his breath stuttering through the pain. His nostrils flared as Rin held him, kissing the side of his head, his arms cradling close.

 

“Rin...” tears were streaming down Haru’s cheeks. “It hurts.”

 

“I know,” Rin said. “But I’m not stopping.”

 

“No,” Haru shook his head. “I don’t want you to.”

 

Slowly, slowly, Rin began moving inside Haru. So carefully it made Haru want to cry. _Rin loved him,_ he recalled, that feeling alone was powerful enough to overcome anything, _everything._

More kisses were dropped over Haru as he collapsed back onto the bed, hitching his legs up higher and tugging Rin against his body. Moving, faster and faster, it felt good. Haru’s heart ached for the boy inside him, the emotions Rin elicited inside Haru were overwhelmingly powerful.

 

Something unbelievable shot through Haru’s body as Rin suddenly thrust in deeper. Feverishly, he nosed at Haru’s temple as Haru cried out in pleasure.

 

“ _Rin_!” Haru turned his head to find Rin’s lips, found them easily and kissed Rin with everything he had as ecstasy flooded his system. Then he rolled them over, seeking to push himself further onto Rin, to feel Rin in every way possible.

 

The air was becoming hot, the rain from outside and their sweat steaming up the windows. The effect was heady and Haru was finding it difficult to stay above the waves of his pleasure as he rode Rin. Their eyes barely wavered from each other and Rin’s hands held onto Haru so tightly, but Haru didn’t mind, he wanted everything Rin had to offer, even if it hurt.

 

“You are so tight,” Rin appraised, his eyes smiling devilishly.

 

Haru gasped at Rin’s words and he ground down hard.

 

Rin reached out greedy hands and one took Haru’s leaking cock in hand, jacking him off fast and squeezing _just so._ The pleasure was building to levels of insanity and Haru could barely keep his eyes focused on Rin beneath him. With one final squeeze, Haru came into Rin’s hand and over his stomach. He jerked, his body nearly collapsing under the waves of his orgasm as he rode it out, Rin still buried deep inside him.

 

“Rin,” he cried, arching his back and clenching down hard.

 

Rin cried out, too, but before Haru could collapse into his arms he had flipped them both, thrusting faster and deeper into Haru’s spent body.

 

“Haru Haru Haru Haru, ­ _fuck_ Haru,” Rin chanted, kissing every inch of Haru’s face and grabbing at his body as he found his own orgasm and emptied thick spurts into Haru.

 

Haru could only moan, receptive to Rin’s touch but exhausted.

 

With a jerk, Rin pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Haru, panting hard and closing his eyes.

 

Haru remained still, not wanting to break whatever moment they were having. He rolled to his side facing Rin and curled his legs up to his body slightly. The movement made him wince but he didn’t mind, relished in it in fact. It was like he could still feel Rin all around him.

 

Patiently, Haru kept silent until Rin’s heavy breathing had subsided and his chest had stopped heaving. A sheen of sweat glistened in the dim lights of Haru’s room and Haru bit his lip, wanting to reach out and touch his friend, but unsure how Rin would respond.

 

His own eyes widened in fright as Rin’s snapped open.

 

“Don’t look so scared,” Rin said with a grin. “I don’t bite.”

 

Haru didn’t say anything.

 

Rin rolled onto his back and let out a breathy laugh. “That was worth the wait.”

 

Something lifted from Haru and he felt lighter. But not entirely okay.

 

Gingerly, he reached out and brought his hand to Rin’s cheek, pressing against it lightly until Rin was looking directly at him across the pillow.

 

“Now that the wait’s over—”

 

Suddenly, Rin snatched Haru’s wrist, holding it tight and rolling to hover over him. “Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

 

Haru opened his mouth but Rin kissed him. Haru kissed him back.

 

“I’m staying, I love you, and in the morning you can make me breakfast. Mackerel perhaps,” Rin winked at him.

 

“Oh,” Haru smiled, something fuzzy bubbling inside him. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Rin frowned. “I hope that’s code for ‘I love you too and yes of course I will cook you breakfast after such an incredible fuck’.”

 

“It is,” Haru assured him, unable to stop his smile.  

 

“Fuck, and it _was_ incredible,” Rin said, reaching down to gently touch two fingers to Haru’s opening.

 

Haru flinched as Rin rubbed the sore area.

 

“Sorry,” Rin said. “We’re doing that again though.”

 

Haru nodded his head, not wanting to deny Rin anything. He’d given Rin the last piece of himself and he was terrified. But he was also elated in ways he never thought possible.

 

“Don’t over think this,” Rin said softly. His tone of voice was out of character, calming. “Enjoy it.”

 

Rin bent to kiss Haru and Haru knew in his heart he would enjoy being with Rin with every fibre of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for this a bit, it's been such a long times since I wrote something so explicit, and I have never quite been able to do it justice. This was supposed to be a little 500 piece but then I couldn't stop. Perhaps I should have I have never been good at smut! 
> 
> I hope you could enjoy all the same and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
